The Tiger Cries to Fire
by the sister of the anime bros
Summary: And with that Bob took his daughter and threw her threw the window where a garden was. Surprisingly though, Minako landed on all fours. "Huh? How did I-" But before she could finish, she looked up to see her house burning in flames. Ace/Oc Rated T to be safe, also has humor and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1 The Lonely Girl and the Fruit

_I'm baaaaack! And making another story! This time it's just One Piece._

_Kat: Are you actually going to update this one -.-_

_Me: Shut up…-.-_

_Kat: __**Disclaimer: Sydney does **__**not**__** own One Piece! If she did….I'm pretty sure no one would read/watch it.**_

_Me: You're terrible._

_Rose: But she does own Minako or any other OC that might appear on here._

**Chapter 1. The Lonely Girl and the Fruit**

"Mommy, Daddy! What's that weird looking apple on the table?"

A little girl with long black hair and orange eyes asked her parents one day.

Her mom looked over at the table and back at her daughter, "That's called a Devil-Fruit, Minako, it's very bad, if you eat it you'll never be able to swim."

Minako looked at her mom. "But Mommy, if it's bad, why do we have it?"

Her mother smiled at her, "We're going to give it away for money so we can buy you more food, honey."

Her father looked at her sternly, "So don't touch it, okay?"

Minako nodded and went to play outside. "Hey guys!" She shouted gleefully, "Guess what!" Minako's best friend, Ninima, looked at her and waved. "What happened? Did you get a sheep like you wanted?" Minako shook her head, "My mom and dad bought a Debil-Fwoot and they're going to give it to someone for money!"

"Wait, did you say Devil-Fruit?" An older boy asked Minako. She nodded, "It's really funny looking and it's yellow with swirls on it!" The boy stared at her.

"You've got to eat it."

Minako looked surprised. "Why?"

The older boy laughed "If you do, you'll get super powers and you'll be really strong!"

Minako looked at Ninima, "But Momma told me not to."

"Who cares! You'll be a superhero or something like that!" Minako looked excited at that.

"Minako! Dinner!" The girl's mother called from her house.

Minako looked at them and smiled, "Bye, I'll eat it after dinner!"

Minako stared at the fruit, it looked so cool.

"Minako, your mom and I are going to the bar, okay?"

"Okay Daddy!"

"Remember…do not touch the fruit!"

Minako nodded, and crossed her fingers behind her back.

Then they left.

Quickly she took the apple and ate it. The girl grimaced as she chewed and swallowed. "EW!" She squealed, then fell asleep on the couch.

"MINAKO!" The girl was up in a flash.

"Mommy?"

"Did you eat the fruit!" Her mother screamed.

"Mhmm, it didn't taste good though." Minako frowned.

Her father looked horrified while her mother fainted.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Minako cried, seeing their fear.

"Minako, have you….gone to the bathroom yet?"

Minako nodded, shaking.

"Oh no."

"Daddy, what's going-" Before she could finish she heard banging on the door.

"Open up! Do you have the fruit?"A voice from outside the door shouted. Her mother screamed after she woke up and heard them.

"Minako, hurry, go to your room and don't answer the door until we tell you to." Her father said with shaky breath.

Minako looked at her father and ran to her room and peeked through the crack in her door.

When the young girl went to her bedroom, her father (_we're gonna call him Bob for now)_ opened the door, an older man with a comical scrappy beard came in. "Good morning, Konat." Bob said, bowing a little.

"Do you have the fruit?" The man asked, without a greeting in return. "Of course, right this way." Bob said, leading him into the kitchen. "Here you go." He said, handing Konat the fruit, making sure the bitten part was on the opposite side of him.

The man snatched it from him and examined it. His eyes went wide. "Someone bit into already! What kind of fool do you take me for!" The man then grabbed Bob by his collar and fiercely shouted, "WHO ATE IT!" Minako gasped.

Unfortunately, Konati heard her. Minako eyes grew wide and tried to run but the man snatched her before she could get away.

"You wouldn't happen to know who ate this delicious fruit would you?" He asked with false sweetness. Minako tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. This man was scary to her. Instead, with irony, she burped.

The man glared at her. "You ate it didn't you! You rotton little-" Before the man could finish Bob came running to him and shouted "I ate it!"

Konati glared at him, "I'm not pleased by this…" He said very slowly. "I told you the punishment if _anything_ were to happen to it, am I wrong?" Bob shook his head, "No sir, I will accept it."

Bob and his wife looked at their child, Bob looked at her and kneeled in front of her like a knight would a princess, and said "Minako, this may be the last time we'll see you, just remember, we love you no matter what happens, you're going to grow up and become a beautiful woman with a strong will, someday you'll find someone that knows that, cherish that person, protect them no matter what happens and they'll do the same to you, we're going to miss you." And with that Bob kissed his daughter on the head and her mother gave her one on a cheek and they both gave her a big hug.

Still not understanding what was happening, Minako began to cry and hugged them back. "Why? Where are you going? Please take me with you!" Bob just smiled sadly at her, "We're going somewhere far away, and fortunately, it's not yet your time to come."

And with that Bob took his daughter and threw her threw the window where a garden was. Surprisingly though, Minako landed on all fours. "Huh? How did I-" But before she could finish, she looked up…

…to see her house burning in flames.

_Dunh-dunh-DUUUUNH!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

_Jeez I totally was thinking of deleting this story! But then I was checking my Emails the other day, and I saw like 20 of them about people who favorited/followed this fic! Jeez if you really like it then tell me!_

**Chapter 2. The Aftermath**

"…_and so Sleeping Beauty married the prince and lived happily ever after." Minako's mother said, closing her book. Minako stared at the book._

"_I don't like that story." She said, crossing her arms. Her mother just gave an amused smile, "And why not?"_

"_Because! She started a conversation with some random person she met in the forest and __**instantly **__fell in love with him!" She pouted, "And then when she fell asleep she had to get __**saved **__by him! What ever happened to girls being strong and fighting for themselves!?"_

_Her mother laughed, "And I suppose you have a better story?" She asked. Minako nodded and nudged her mother off the chair and planted herself firmly onto it._

"_Once upon a time there was a girl who was so strong she beat up anyone who ever challenged her! She was also very beautiful with awesome hair so long she could use it as her weapon! Oh! And she had a boyfriend who always got himself into trouble so she always had to go save his stupid butt! And she lived happily ever after!" She gave her mother a smug smile. "How was that?" Her mother laughed and began clapping for her, "That was very nice! What's the girl's name?" She asked with an amused smile._

_Minako looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, then she looked at her mother proudly, "Minako!" She exclaimed, her mother laughed._

Minako looked at the burning house, fear written all over her face.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed. "SOMEONE! HELP!" She became hysterical, "PLEASE!"

She began toward the village blindly, unaware of the big pair of animal ears on her head.

XxXxXx

"We dedicate this memorial to two people, Bob and Luciferia, loving parents, husband, wife and neighbors."

Minako looked emotionlessly at the pictures of parents on top of the table, decorated with black, white and gray.

She had worn a black gown with dress shoes and a black sun hat. Unknown to anyone what she was hiding under the dress and hat. Her hair had been put into a messy bun in which she put up herself, since no one else had wanted to do it themselves.

She ducked her head down to look like she was praying; while in reality she was trying to ignore the murmurs of the villagers.

"Isn't she their daughter?"

"Ugh! Look at her! She doesn't seem the least bit saddened by what she's done!"

"I'll bet you she's _happy _she did it!"

She ignored them and tried to drown out their voices by listening to the preacher.

Tried. But failed.

She couldn't help but know that they were right. If she hadn't eaten it, then her mommy and daddy would still be alive. She knew she was at fault for all this, she knew it.

"I've seen her running around the village before. Doing whatever she damn pleased! What a careless child, now look at what she's done!"

They burned. The words burned her, just like the fire that had caused her parents a great deal of pain, they burned.

"Children like her shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"She's a demon girl."  
She began to feel a warm sensation around her eyes, warm and wet. She wiped the tears away.

"I'll bet she didn't even care about her parents!"

That did it, she slowly got up from her and ran away, ran from the dead bodies of the people she once called _mommy _and _daddy_.

She stopped running and stared into the ocean, she sank down to her knees and sobbed, burying her head into her legs.

Her hat fell off, revealing two tiger-like ears.

**4 Years Later**

"THERE SHE IS! GET THAT THIEF!"

The villagers were chasing a baby tiger, which was holding a fish in her mouth.

The cub quickly bolted away from the angry mob of people into an alleyway. Before the villagers could find her she jumped into an empty barrel and hid.

"Where'd she go?!"

"I think she went out there!"

"COME ON!"

And thus the mob left.

The tiger cub poked her head out of the barrel, seeing the villagers were gone, she jumped out; fish in mouth.

She slowly stood up by her hind legs and turned into a girl with jet black hair with tiger-ears and tail. Indeed, this was Minako, now thirteen years old. Of course she could've gotten rid of her tail and ears but she'd rather have them in case there was a villager nearby.

Minako took the fish and began eating viciously; she couldn't help it she was _starving_! She knew stealing was wrong, but she had no money and even if she did, none of the shop owners would have allowed her to buy some food anyways.

She absentmindedly began feeling her fuzzy tiger ears, after some research from books she's stolen from the library, she found out what Devil-Fruit she'd eaten. Apparently, she had eaten a Zoan type fruit; the Scratch-Scratch Fruit, Tiger Model, to be exact.

She sighed as she finished her fish to where it was nothing but bones; Minako was still hungry and she knew that. She sat down and leaned her back against the wall.

"Baaa!"

Minako darted her head toward the sound, a sheep? Where'd a sheep come from?

"Baaa!"

There it goes again!

Slowly, the young girl rose up to her feet and stealthily ran toward where the noise was coming from.

"Baaa!"  
There, she found a lamb running around, looking very lost. She retracted her tiger parts, knowing they would alarm the poor animal, and slowly walked to it.

When the lamb heard the girl's footsteps, it began cowering away from her.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Minako said quietly and comforting.

The lamb seemed to be comforted by the girl's voice and walked toward her, a bit alert in case something happened.

"There, you must be lost." She said soothingly, "Where's your owner?"  
The lamb just looked at her, "Oh." She said, "Well… I don't have a pet yet." She smiled.

"Baa!" The lamb said happily. Minako grinned, "No let's see… what should I name you?" She frowned and checked to see what gender it was. "Boy. Oh! How about Chibi!" The lamb baa'd happily.

"Well Chibi it is!" Minako giggled. Suddenly she heard screaming from the villagers, she opened up her ears slowly as not to alarm Chibi, and heard a lot of screaming to where it hurt her fragile head. She could at least hear one sentence out of all of them.

"Pirates are coming…"


	3. Chapter 3 Strange People

_Holy crap I got so many reviews I can't even address them without taking up half the story._. So I'll just say the name of the reviewers to make my life easier :D_

_Thank you for reviewing UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS,_ _LadyUzuScarlet, __SoraLover987142__, Alies16, theristia, ReMiNiScEnTDrEaMs, Crazydoglover and MarcoAce! Your reviews rock!_

_Oh and about the D part in Minako's name…hehe sorry about that, her name just didn't have much of a ring to it without a D. I deserve whatever objects you have to throw at me T_T_

**Chapter 3. Strange People**

Minako gasped and quickly picked Chibi up and followed the voices of the townspeople, hoping they were all just mistaken, that it was just a bunch of wandering tourists.

Unfortunately she was the one mistaken, as she ran to the dock she found all the villagers huddled together, staring at a bunch of men with owl-like eyes.

The young girl skidded to a stop, "W-What's going on?" She asked, ripping their attention from the crew to her.

"Oh thank heavens it's her!" A woman said in relief, the villagers nodded and stared at Minako coldly, causing her to fidget. The large captain of the crew raised a brow.

"This is her?" He asked, scratching his white mustache.  
"Yes, this is Suzanne D. Minako." The mayor said, giving Minako a stern look, "Minako, these are the Whitebeard Pirates. They are your new caretakers."

Minako gasped, squeezing Chibi tighter in her arms, "W-Wha-"

"Hey, look at the poor thing, at least break it down gently." A guy with wild strawberry hair said, pursing his lips.

"She'd probably have the same reaction if he gave her chocolate and a billion beli, Thatch." A blonde man with dull eyes sighed.

"Well he could at least be more sympathetic about it." Thatch said, walking toward her, causing Minako to step back, "So how about it? You should be excited." He picked the thirteen year old girl with no problem, causing her to drop the lamb in fear.

"Hey it's alright; we're nice pira-OWWW!" He yelled dropping the now cub formed Minako once she brutally scratched his face with her claws. Seeing a way out, Minako quickly gave out an animal-tongued command to Chibi and ran between Thatch's legs.

"Hey! Stop that girl!" The mayor shouted, "She's the reason they'll leave us alone!"

Minako ran away as fast as she could, _what do a bunch of pirates want with some random girl?!_ She wondered.

She sprinted into a small forest-like area; _they'll never look in here._ She thought as she made a beeline to the place.

XxXxXx

"So, how's your day been going?"

Minako stared at the blonde man Marco she thinks, somehow, he found out her hiding spot and climbed up a tree to talk to her, "Up until I found out I'm going to be raised by a bunch of pirates? Good."

Marco chuckled, "Ya know, we aren't the type of pirates you think we are." He said, leaning back onto his tree.

"Oh?" Minako raised a brow. "Then what kind of pirates are you?"  
Marco smirked, "We're the family kind."

_Family?_ Minako gave him a dumbfound stare. Marco chuckled again, "Not the answer you expected huh?" She didn't say anything.

Marco sighed, "We heard about your parents." Minako flinched, nearly falling off her tree.

"Who told you?" She asked, a mixture of confusion and sadness in her face.

"The mayor, he was pretty sympathetic." Minako snorted, "Yeah ri-"

"Not for you, for your folks." That sounds more like him. "He didn't seem the least bit sorry that you were only nine years old at the time."

"…" Minako stayed silent.

"Pops came here for supplies; he's not here to hurt anyone." Marco explained, "The villagers thought we were going to raid them.

"That's when they mentioned you." Minako blinked, "'If we give you a sacrifice, will you promise to leave us alone?' The mayor told us, Pops asked him what he had in mind.

"'There's a girl that lives here, she's despicable, always does whatever she wants, she killed her own parents! We would gladly hand her over to you if you want someone to throw overboard."

Minako flinched. Marco noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we wouldn't hurt you. And we know you didn't kill your folks, there's no child out there that demonic or cruel." Minako frowned. "Try telling that to the villagers." She muttered.

"Don't worry about them; people are afraid of stuff they don't fully understand." The blonde said. Minako frowned, "So they chase them out of their own house?" She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It's happened more than once." She stared at him, astonished.

"That's what our crew is mostly made up of; people who have been wronged in the past." Marco said, smiling a bit. "Pops takes them in and calls them their children."

Minako thought about it. A place where everyone's family? It just seems too good to be true. She glanced at Marco, who was looking at her expectedly.

Finally, she stood up on her branch and smiled at him -the first smile she's given in a while-.

"Alright. I'll join you."

_A/N For the record, Ace hasn't joined the crew yet. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4 Failed Plan

_Omg eighteen reviews?! That's the most I've ever gotten in only three chapters!_

_Anyways thank you for reviewing, Guest, MarcoAce, Crazydoglover, Guest, and Tough Chick._

_And special thanks to AliceLaw for her wonderful review! I have no idea why but this one made me feel extra special!_

_Okay so the beginning of this chapter's set in somewhat Teach's POV. Hope everyone hates his guts after this._

_And sorry that this was the shortest chapter ever! I was in a hurry._

**Chapter 4. Failed Plan**

Teach growled when he heard that little…_PEST_ was joining HIS crew. It was enough when he had learned she had eaten _HIS _devil-fruit, but joining the crew in which he was looking for a new one?! Oh when he gets his hands on her she's going to-

_No._ Teach tried to calm himself down when the girl appeared with Marco. If Teach kills her before he finds his precious fruit, Pops would definitely give him the boot; and then all his hard work would have gone to waste. He had to wait until _after _his fruit had been found. After he earns his treasure he'll go after the little pest and leave immediately, then when Pops finds out it was him…it'd be too late.

Teach chuckled to himself, yes. It was almost too perfect to be true.

Still, that damned Konat was suppose to assassinate the _consumer _if all else failed. Not just her damned family!

The task was simple…_SOOO _simple! Grab the fruit, and go. If someone ate it, kill them. Why was that so fucking hard?! She was 9 for crying out loud!

"Yo, Teach, something wrong?" Thatch asked; rubbing a few scratches from his face the pest had caused.

Teach faked a grin and said, "Nah, just gettin' a bit tired, that's all." He lied. Thatch shrugged and walked toward the pest.

Teach went back to his thoughts, while the girl was a bit of a pest, she could be proven useful. Hell, if he used the right words, he could convince her to help with his little quest without her even realizing it. She has survived four whole years of stealing for a living…she'd make the perfect thief.

Besides…she didn't even eat the correct fruit. Imagine if he had eaten it, that would be the end of everything he had worked so hard for.

"Aww here comes little Mina-AAAAAH!" Thatch yelped, being brutally scratched at the face…again. Teach could distinctly hear Pheonix laughing under his breath.

Teach sighed, that girl may be a pain in the ass, but he's just going to have to stick with her for a while.

Even if it meant he'd probably have to get scratched as well.

XxXxXx

"You'll be sleeping in here." Marco directed Minako, indicating to the little room.

And by little, she means _little._

Seriously, it looked like one of those walk-in closets.

"Uhm…" Minako sweatdropped.

Marco sighed, "I know it's not much, but it's either this or sharing with one of us…and if you haven't noticed yet, you're our first female."

She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5 Minako Questioning Her Sanity

_`Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I'm having troubles with my computer -_-"_

_Random note: I suggest you listen to Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield before reading; it really gets the mood of the chapter :)_

_Anyway thank you to AliceLaw, Emz, UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS, TheOnePieceLover, Guest, and Seachell for reviewing :3_

_And special thanks to MarcoAce for reviewing every chapter so far! You rock, girl!_

_And to Akagame Hime Chan who made me realize I forgot to add Chibi into the last chapter…oops._. Sorry for that. But Chibi definitely came with._

_Anyways this story's is going to have a lighter, more humorous mood until…I'm not sure yet, probably until the whole Teach-Goes-Psycho thing._

_Enjoy~_

**Chapter 5. Minako Questioning Her Sanity**

**(or what's left of it…)**

"Are you sure she's asleep?"  
"No, Jozu, she's playing dead."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it…"

"Will you two shut up? Oh there now you woke her up!"

Minako yawned hearing the unfamiliar voices and put her head up…to find three strange people staring at her.

While she was asleep.

And they were all male.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" The poor girl screeched, jumping off her bed and disturbing Chibi's slumber.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

They three guys just stood there, casual as ever."Oh hi there, uhm, my name is Izo, and these people are my friends." Izo said, as if he wasn't just staring at a girl in her sleep. "The big one's Jozu, and the feminine one is Haruta." **[1]**  
"_I'm_ the feminine one?! You're not exactly the most masculine bull in the herd yourself." Haruta retorted.

Minako blinked at all three of them, _Wh-What the heck?! _She thought.

She smiled in relief when she saw an opening out of her door, in a flash; the girl grabbed Chibi, changed into her hybrid form, and bolted out the door, away from the crazy people.

"Wait, come back! Ugh you see you guys? You scared her off!"  
"…sorry…"

XxXxXx

Minako sighed in relief as she ran from the weird bedroom guys. How they got into her room, which was locked, she doesn't know.  
She suddenly sensed the aroma of something she hadn't had in so long…

_Breakfast._

She stopped and sniffed the sweet air, following the scent with her eyes closed, as if she was in a trance.

"Baaa…" Chibi said from in-between her arms. Minako understood him since she was in her hybrid form; it was the word of the day.

_Yum…_

Minako suddenly found herself inside what she was sure is the dining room. She moaned, practically tasting the scent of the sweet food.

"I can see you're hungry." A voice said, breaking her trance.

Minako turned to see a man dressed in the most ridiculous outfit she's seen, it sort of reminded her of one of those traveling magicians.

"Uhm…yes." She mumbled, squeezing Chibi slightly, making him squirm in her arms.

"Well, then sit down and enjoy it, you will love the food here, it's simply delicious. Oh I'm Vista by the way." Vista said, holding out a chair for her, in which she slowly accepted.

"Erm…thank you. I'm Min-"

"Minako. Yes I know." Vista smiled and snapped his fingers for some food, "You're the talk of the ship! Everyone's speaking about the first girl to ever join the beloved…" He paused for dramatic flair, "The Moby Dick!"  
"Baah…" Chibi sweatdropped.

Vista sat down, "Now what would you like for breakfast? You want it, we got it!"

Minako frowned thoughtfully and then, with a serious expression she said, "Everything."

Vista laughed heartily and, when he noticed she wasn't joking, he blinked. "Uhm…you do know we have a very…erm…_wide _variety of stuff to choose from, dear. Wouldn't want you getting a stomach virus."

Minako sighed and pouted her lips, "B-But I'm huuunngryyy~" She whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Vista twitched, but didn't budge. "Sorry dear, how about some good ol' fashioned pancakes…hm?"

Minako nodded, defeated, and ordered some pancakes.

XxXxXx

After breakfast, Minako began walking around with Chibi right beside her.

_Maybe I should go find Marco…_ She thought, _I think he's the only sane person here._ Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she heard a voice.

"Lalalala, brushing my blonde hair, Lalalala~ it's just only fair."

Curious, Minako walked into her cub form toward the singing with Chibi right on her heels.

_What the heck?_ Chibi baaa'd to her.

_Shhh! I wanna see who it is!_

They walked into the cabin…

…and burst out into cute animal laughter...

There was that Thatch guy, combing his hair and singing to himself!  
Minako was so busy laughing she didn't notice herself slowly turning into her human form.

"Oh. Hello Minako-Chan."

.

.

.

"ABORT ABORT!" She screeched, grabbing Chibi and running out of the cabin.

"Baaaaah!" Chibi cried.

"Wait! Ah man." Thatch sighed and looked back in the mirror, analyzing himself to see if Minako-Chan was running because something was on his face.

Nope, still handsome as hell.

XxXxXx

Minako quickly ran to the deck until she was certain Thatch wasn't coming after her.

"Man," She huffed, "everyone here sure is weird."

"Story of my life." A familiar voice said. Minako smiled happily.

"Marco!" She cried, giving him a hug. Chibi baaa'd in jealousy and nudged her hip with his head, looking very cross about her mistress paying attention to someone without his permission.

"Haha. So, how ya liking it here?" Marco asked as she pulled free.

"Is…everyone here a complete creep?" She asked, remembering the…encounters she had with the crewmates from earlier.

Marco laughed again, "Pretty much. One gets used to it, though. Hey, Pops wants to see you."  
Minako blinked in surprise, "M-Me? Whitebeard want to see me?"

"_Pops_ wants to see you." Marco corrected, "And yes. He has a few questions he'd like to ask regarding your…neglect back home." Minako flinched and Marco put up a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Pops won't judge no matter what you tell him. Any worry or secret you have is safe with the both of us." Minako nodded, gulped, and walked toward Whitebeard's chamber.

**End chapter 5.**

_For some reason everyone on this site seems to think Haruta's a girl and…I just don't see it ._. I wiki'd it just to be sure and it said that Oda hasn't given him/her a specific gender. Just wanted to point that out._

_I might have Ace join in either the next chapter or the one after that, not quite sure yet._

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6 All Grown Up

_Woot! Another update from yours truly ;)_

_So apparently Haruta is in fact a girl ._.Huh. Well thank you angelrider13 for letting me know, I can't really change anything since that would be a rather large plot hole…so let's just say it's M!Haruta, k?_

_Well anyway, thank you angelrider13, SoraLover987142, camierose, UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS, and Emz for reviewing!_

_And sorry to anonymous reviewer Surfer Girl…hehe forgot to thank you last chapter ^_^" Well…thanks for reviewing chapter 4!_

_And special thanks to PortgasDLisanna for her wonderful review! I love reviews like that, where they tell me why it's good and some such (not that I don't love my other reviewers, you guys rock!)_

_And to one of my most loyal reviewers, MarcoAce, you're questions will be answered this chapter, so without further ado, I present Chapter 6!_

**Chapter 6**

Minako trudged her way into Whitebeard's chambers with Chibi at tow. She knocked on the door cautiously.

"Come in." His voice boomed, Minako flinched slightly, already planning an escape plot if things went bad. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Y-You sent me…Whitebeard-Sama."

Whitebeard stared at her for a moment before giving a hearty laugh, "No need for honorifics, Pops is a more suitable title." He chuckled.

Minako blinked for a moment before nodding, "A-Alright…Pops…"

"And quit being so meek. I'm not here to intimidate you."

Minako nodded and straightened her back and saying, "What is it you wanted, Pops?"

Pops gave a pleased grunt before speaking.

"How has you're day been on the ship?"

Minako remembered the encounters she had with her new…siblings? And said, "They're…interesting…"  
"They were antagonizing you weren't they? Grahaha! My boys are curious like that. Always gotta see what's going on." He laughed shamelessly.

Minako stood there patiently, waiting for more questions that were sure to come.

"Well, this may be an uncomfortable subject for you but…would you like to talk about your childhood?"  
Minako cringed and shook her head; she'd rather just forget the nightmare then relive it.

Pops nodded, seeing her pain, so he brought up another one. "That's an interesting Devil-Fruit. A Zoan if I'm not mistaken. How long have you known how to use it?"

Minako frowned and thought for a moment, "About…three and a half years…" She said, telling him about when she first learned how to morph inbetween forms.

**Flashback**

A young, ten year old Minako was walking around, messing with her ears, pushing them down as if, maybe if she pushed down hard enough, they'll go right back into her head and leave her alone.

She sighed, "It's useless…" She muttered, collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

"THERE SHE IS! THAT'S MY SKIRT! THIEF! THIEF!"

Minako groaned and scrambled to her feet, running from the angry horde of citizens again.

She was running so fast she didn't see a small bump on the ground, Minako gasped and tripped over her own feet.

"THERE SHE IS! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

The girl's eyes widened and tried to get up. _Ow!_ She winced, now wasn't the best of time's to be having a sprained ankle.

"HURRY!"

"Ugh!" Minako hissed in pain. Then a villager caught up with her, grabbing her by her collar, he gave a sadistic grin.

"Gotcha."  
Minako gasped, fear welled up in her.

And the weirdest thing happened…

Minako suddenly felt herself getting smaller. She felt a fuzzy sensation on her, as if she just put on a really itchy sweater.

The villager's eye widened, Minako blinked, and looked at herself, and screamed as loudly as ever…

…well more like, rawred as loudly as ever.

The villager dropped her and the horde ran away, screaming something about a demonic tigress, Minako just ignored them and landed on all fours, assessing herself in shocked interest.

She was a little tiger, a cub to be specific.

_Must be part of the Devil-Fruit…_She thought; and ran back to her beach to jump around in tiger form.

**Flashback over**

"I see..." Pops said, stroking his mustache in thought. "Is that all you can do with it?"  
Minako nodded, "It's all I've found out so far…"

Pops smiled, "Minako are you aware of Marco's Devil Fruit?" Minako blinked, "Marco ate a Devil Fruit?" She asked in bewilderment.

Pops nodded, "It's called the Pheonix-Pheonix Fruit. A Mythical Zoan type. I want you to ask him to train you."  
Minako gulped, she knew _everything _about phoenixes….like what they control.

The same thing that destroyed her parents.

She shook her head violently, "I-I'm sorry b-but…" She couldn't find a good excuse to get out of it.

"But what?"  
"N-Nothing. Thank you…Pops…" She smiled gratefully, then walked out of the room.

XxXxXx

The years past by, Minako still hadn't asked Marco to train her. She was ashamed of herself for letting her fear get in the way of her training.

**Minako: Age 15**

"Hey Minako, what can I get for you today?"

Minako grinned at Izo, having got over that incident long ago, she really got to know Izo.

"A Whitebeard tattoo please!"

Izo chuckled, "Pops finally let you get one?"  
"Yep! Now I want it right…here!" She pointed to her arm. "And then I want a Yin-Yang right…here! On my ankle! Oh oh! I also want a tiger on my wrist! And-"

Izo laughed, "Let's not go overboard now, three tattoos and that's it."

Minako frowned but nodded.

**Minako: Age 17**

"You want what?" Haruta blinked in surprise.

Minako grinned, "I want orange highlights to my hair. You take care of those, right?"  
"Well yeah, but…are you sure? Your hair is fine I don't want to-"  
"Haruta, pleeeeeaaase!" Minako changed into her chibi-cub form and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Baaaaah…" Chibi sweatdropped.

Haruta twitched and finally nodded.

"Fine, go sit right there and I'll get my dye ready."

**Minako: Age 19**

"Look at that, Marco, Minako-Chan's all grown up."

"Yep, we better watch out for any guys out there, thinking they can take her. You got the rifle ready?"  
"You guuuyys!" Minako pleaded in embarrassment.

"Baaaaah…"  
"How come that thing's not dead yet?"  
_**WHAM!**_

Thatch stood there in a bloody heap, Marco laughing his butt off.

**Minako: Age 20**

Minako sighed, putting her newspaper down.

She was all grown up now. Her jet black hair now had orange highlights like Haruta promised long ago, her Whitebeard tattoo resting on her right arm, a yin-yang on her foot, and a tiger on her wrist.

She was wearing a bright orange tankini with blue jeans, an orange hair band rested on her head and flip-flops under her feet.

"Minako! Come quick!" Thatch's voice rang out.

"Baaaaah," A full grown Chibi complained. Minako patted his head and walked out.

"What is it now? Another pirate rai…" She blinked at another pirate ship. She walked over to the end and looked at the Jolly Roger.

"Oi, Minako, do you think you can tell what ship that is?"

"Those are the Spade Pirates, a rookie pirate crew. They're captains is 'Fire Fist' Ace, user of the Flare-Flare Fruit." She shivered, "He's once even been asked to be Shichibukai.

Marco nodded, "Their captain just beat the shit out of Jimbei." Minako's eyes widened.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE MY HEAD?! IF YOU WANT IT SO BADLY, THEN HERE YOU GO!" Pops shouted, jumping on the ship and sending the captain's men flying.

Fire Fist's eyes widened and created a wall of fire to protect his men. Minako's eyes widened and she let out a little shriek, bolting behind Jozu.

"Men! Leave now! I'll take on Whitebeard!" Fire Fist yelled, facing Pops.

"B-But Captain-"  
"I SAID GO!"

Minako shook her head, already knowing what was happening without having to turn her head.

1. Pops is laughing, a sign of mock gloating to taunt his opponent

2. Fire Fist glared at him

3. Fire Fist used his signature move

4. Fire Fist failed

"CAPTAIN!" His men cried, Minako frowned, feeling a little bad for them.

XxXxXx

Minako rolled her eyes, to think just a few minutes ago she thought this guy was _attractive!_

First he gave a solemn vow to take Pops' head. (Yeah right. Like that'll happen)

Then he had the nerve to try to attack Pops from behind. (Yup. That worked…_not_)

Finally Pops got tired of him and told Minako to take him to his new room; Minako grimaced at Fire Fist's reaction of their being a woman on the crew (gasp! A sexist maniac!)

"Uhh hope you don't mind my asking, but what's you're occupation on this ship?" Fire Fist asked.

Minako raised her brows, "Excuse me?"  
"Well, from the stories I've heard, Whitebeard only had men on his ship. Not woman. So I'm guessing you're the nurse or barmaid or something?"

Ohh that did it.

Chibi gave Fire Fist an angry baa while Minako whirled on him

"I don't know about the stories you've heard, Mister Fire-Fist, but I am an official Whitebeard," She flung her arm out and showed him the tattoo, "And second, if you even _imply _that I look like a barmaid or a nurse, I will personally hunt you down and _rip out your throat._" With that said Minako turned around and stomped her way to Fire-Fist's new room.

The way there Fire-Fist was silent, _good. _Minako thought, Maybe_ next time__ he'll think twice before he speaks. _

"Um…sorry about that." Fire-Fist said, surprising Minako, "I didn't know that know that would offend you."

Minako turned her head to look at him, analyzing his face for any signs of sarcasm, what surprised her was when she didn't find any. He was genuinely apologetic.

"I…guess I overreacted." Minako mumbled. "My name's Minako, this is Chibi and this is your room." she motioned to the door, "You will be sharing with Marco and Thatch, Marco I'm sure you won't have a problem with, Thatch…just needs some getting used to."

Fire Fist nodded, "Good to know."

Minako continued, "If you have any questions just ask Izo, he's sort of the infomercial of this ship." Minako nodded and walked off. Leaving Fire Fist to his new room.

XxXxXx

Minako walked into the dining room where she was supposed to meet up with Haruta, Jozu and Izo. She walked over to what seemed like their official table.

"Hey guys." She said, sitting down and helping herself to Izo's steak. Izo, being a vegetarian, just watched her in mild disgust.

"So, Minako-Chan, when are you going to start finding a boyfriend?" Haruta asked, looking at her anxiously.

Minako glanced up at him and wiped the fat and juice off her face, "What'dya mean?" She asked.

"Well, you're twenty years old…you're pretty attractive, and every time you step foot on an island there's some random pervert leering at you."

Minako raised a brow, "I'm not interested in anyone." She said simply, wiping her mouth with a paper towel, "Besides, I'm a pirate; it's not like a have a wide variety of men to choose from."

"Well no…but maybe you can find one that is a pirate…mainly one that cares about his looks…so he doesn't look like a dog all day…" Izo said slowly. Haruta scowled at him.

"Or you can choose one who's been with you from the start, who's guided you through the rocky paths of your life…" Haruta pointed out.

"What are you guys getting at…"

Haruta scowled while Izo face-palmed. Jozu just sat there, "I told you guys."

Minako's eyes narrowed and looked at Jozu, "What's going on…"

"They're trying to set you up with either Marco or Thatch. Haruta says Marco and Izo says Thatch."

Minako crossed her arms and glowered at the two, "Really, guys? I thought we were over this after you tried to set me up with Vista. Besides, I'm not into those two; they're like brothers to me." She continued with her meal, feeding Chibi a piece of bread every now and then.

Izo and Haruta sighed on defeat, and continued on with the rest of their meal as well.

_**WHAM!**_

They all looked up to see Fire-Fist flying through the door. Haruta winced while Minako muttered, "This is gonna be a loooong year."

_**End of Chapter 6**_


	7. Chapter 7 100 Days

_Woot! Ok so I'm sorta unhappy with the last part of the last chapter…mainly because I was half-asleep so the grammar was horrible -_- I'll go edit that when I get this chapter uploaded \"(0.O)"/ (sorry I just wanted to make a random face ._.)_

_Anyways, thank you angelrider13, Emz, Ailei-chan and Camierose._

_Ok so MarcoAce, I gotta say this review made me laugh out loud. And feel kind of sad knowing she saw through my tricks._. Hehe! ^_^_

_And Caramel27 asked a very good question, yes, Minako does know how to fight. I didn't add that last chapter cause, like I said, I was half-asleep and had no idea what I was doing :P But long story short, she got help from Vista, Haruta and Izo. That's sorta how they became so close. ^w^_

_Anyways, enjoy the chappie! ^w^_

**Chapter 7. 100 Days of Minako Trying Not to Rip Off**

**Fire-Fist's Head**

**Day 16**

Minako banged her head on the table; Fire-Fist was going at it with Pops again.

This had been going on for about two weeks, and to tell the truth she was really trying to reframe from just going over and ripping the dude's head off. Not that she didn't have a feeling Pops would be sometime soon…

_**Bam!**_

"Baaah…" Chibi rolled his eyes, looking at Minako.

She sighed and walked out the door to see Haruta, Izo, Thatch, and Vista standing over an injured Fire-Fist. When Thatch saw Minako he was more than happy to leave things up to her.

"Oh look Minako-Chan's here. Ok so someone has to take care of Ace so…NOT IT!"

"Not it!" They rest yelled in unison.

"You're it!" Thatch pointed to Minako.

Minako scowled at them and dragged Fire-Fist to the infirmary.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Minako winced as she looked over Ace's injuries, mostly just burns. Probably after-affects from missing Pops with his signature move, the 'Fire-Fist'.

She sighed and walked to the cabinet where the bandages are, when she heard Fire-Fist stir, notice where he was, and try to get up.

"Don't move!" Minako ordered, running over and pushing him back to bed. Fire-Fist groaned in protest but obeyed. Minako sighed and got out some healing salve.

"Watch out, this may sting a little…" She poured it on his back.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Ace screeched; Minako nearly dropped the bottle and quickly covered his mouth. Chibi baaa'd unhappily after cowering out of from under the bed.

"Shhh! The whole ship probably just heard you!" Minako hissed, removing her hand. Fire-Fist coughed and winced.

"Goddamn that hurt." He muttered like it was just a slight scratch. Minako sighed and facepalmed, "Oh my god…" She muttered.

XxXxXx

**Day 25**

Minako sighed happily as she sat down on a chair, getting out a book and reading. This was one of the very few moments of bliss she had since Fire-Fist came along. She'd rather be sitting here forever…just relaxing. Chibi baaa'd right beside her, curled up into a big puffy ball. Ahh bliss.

_**WHAM!**_

Minako sighed; well it was nice while it lasted.

XxXxXx

"Ow!" Fire-Fist pulled his arm back. Minako scowled, "Hold still! Geez you're like a child…" She muttered, tying the bandage around his wrist. Ace grunted, obviously not liking being cared for like that.

"There. Now maybe If you'd stop being so stubborn and join the crew…"

"No."

Minako frowned and shrugged, "Ok, Fire-Fist. You're free to go." She rolled her eyes and practically pushed him out.

**Day 32**

"Okay now just focus on your target; will you go for a frontal assault or a sneak attack from behind?" Thatch asked seriously, crossing his arms and giving a blindfolded Minako an intense stare.

Minako gulped, sweat beading from her forehead as she concentrated on the battle dummy, she couldn't see anything with her blindfold on, instead of seeing with her eyes she had to see with her ears. She shook off her inner thoughts and focused. Nearby she heard a bird, heading west. She heard chatter coming from the dining hall. Quietly, she made a swift motion with her foot and smirked.

"Neither. A surprise attack would be pointless; there are leaves and twigs everywhere. No matter what I do, I'd get caught. And a frontal attack would only get me killed; the enemy would have the advantage of knowing where I am and what I'll do. Far combat would be the best decision."

Thatch smiled approvedly, "Good. You've grown quite well, Minako-Chan. I remember the first time I trained you..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Ok Minako-Chan, we're going to use a simple technique. All you have to do…is hit me." Thatch grinned, whereas Minako just blinked.

"That's all?" She asked, puzzled.

"That's all."

Minako frowned but nodded, "Okay, here I come!" She darted toward Thatch in her cub form. Thatch smiled and jumped slightly, dodging the little cub's attack.

"C'mon, you could do better than that!"

Minako let out a little growl and threw herself at him, Thatch caught her by the scruff of her neck and grinned.

"We have a lot of work to do." Minako squirmed in his hand.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Minako grinned, "I've changed over the over the past few yea-"

_**CRASH!**_

Minako threw her hands up in frustration, "Don't say it, I know." She stormed over to the injured Fire-Fist.

**Day 50**

Minako glared at Fire-Fist, "Again, really?!" She grimaced at the sickening angle his elbow was in, trying really hard not to go over and break the other one…as well as a couple of his legs.

Fire-Fist just laid back and let her do her work. Minako ran her hands through her curly hair and sighed.

"I'm really getting tired of this."

**Day 72**

"So…Minako…" Haruta blinked in disbelief, "I see you have a new friend…"

"He's hardly my friend…" Minako grumbled, glaring daggers at the handcuffs Marco planted on her and Fire-Fist to keep him from attacking Pops, whom was running a fever, that day.

Izo stared at him, "Uhm…how are you today…?" Ace shrugged, "Pretty good. You?"

Minako facetabled.

**Day 88**

"So…Fire-Fist…I see you've been injured…again." Minako said in feign surprise.

Ace mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

Minako got out her EFFK (Emergency Fire-Fist Kit) and began treating him once again.

When she was done she sighed and fed Chibi, "You can go now, Fire-Fist."

"…Ace…"

Minako blinked, "Huh?" She turned toward him.

"My name is Ace."

And then he walked away.

**Day 99**

Ace sighed and looked out the ship; nearly one hundred days have passed since he first came across this pirate crew, he sighed, rubbing his bandages the girl with orange streaks gave him.

Speaking of her…why does she keep doing that? It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with Ace but yet she still goes out of her way to treat his wounds. It really made no sense…

And also…, Ace frowned and looked over to the dining hall, hearing the distinct sound of everyone's laughter, why is everyone so happy here? When he first came here against his will, he expected a mob of savage pirates, waiting for the next village to rob or the next woman to screw.

Instead he got a nice group of men and a woman, that almost treat each other like…family.

Speaking of family, Ace's mind wondered to his younger brother, has he become a pirate or still having to face the wrath of Grandpa's 'Love Punches'?

"Hey."

A voice cut Ace out of his thoughts as he turned to see the blonde pirate always hanging out with that girl.

"Hey…"

"Something wrong?"

Ace frowned, "Nah…"

The guy didn't look convinced so he propped himself onto the ledge of the ship and stared at Ace till he'd crack.

"Yes there is."

Ace sighed, "Why's everyone so happy here?" **[1]** It confused him to no-means.

The guy chuckled, "You know you remind me of someone…she had the same reaction when she first came across us…though not as extreme." Ace blinked,

"You're talking about that one girl here…" The guy chuckled and nodded.

"She was going through a tough time, her parents died when she was young. The villagers hated her, drove her out of her house, refused to let her buy any food. It was awful…that lasted for four years."

Ace's eyes widened, "Four years? How'd she survive?" The guy shrugged, "Same way anyone would survive, steal and hope for the best.

"Anyways we finally came to the island to stock up on some supplies…let's just say the villagers freaked. They assumed we were there to murder them all or something, so they bargained a human sacrifice…take a wild guess on who that was."

Ace stayed silent. They guy continued,

"Anyways, when we found Minako, she was a mess. Her hair was in clumps of dirt and grease, her clothes were ragged as hell and looked like they were going to fall off any minute, and her ribs were practically sticking out of her skin.

"When she first saw us, she ran like hell. Refusing to have anything to do with us."

Ace frowned in confusion, "So why'd she join? Did you kidnap her?" That last part dripped in bitterness.

The guy laughed, "Hardly. I just told her a small story...about a pirate crew with broken men, and a captain with a heart of gold. A crew who treats each other like family. A crew who _is _family." The guy grinned at him.

Ace just stood there with a dumbfounded stare, the guy chuckled again, "I really suggest you should remember that. After Minako heard that, she was hooked. Now here she is, happy as ever." As if on cue, Ace heard the sound of a woman's laughter coming from the dining hall.

"Oh, almost forgot. The name's Marco." And with that, he walked away.

Ace blinked, a crew where everyone's family…

_Family…_.

The story about that Minako girl also surprised him. Looking at her, you'd almost think she was rich, full of life and love, when she was little.

He smirked; he was going to consider it, yes. But first, he had a job to do…

XxXxXx

"And then I sit there like, 'Uh. This is _my_ food, Mister. You may be the best martial artist in the North Blue, but you've got lousy manners." Everyone laughed.

Minako giggled along with them, "Really, Vista? How'd you survive?" Vista gave a hearty laugh.

"Well I flicked him, of course!" Everyone burst out in fits of laughter, Minako could feel her eyes tearing up as she laughed hard.

_**BAM!**_

"OH COME ON!"

**End of chapter 7**

_I know none of this actually happened in the manga or anime, but I didn't exactly have access to the internet while I was making this chapter so I just made something up :P_

_Anyways, review please!_


	8. Chapter 8 The New Second Commander

_BWAAAH SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! SORRY SORRY SOOOO SORRY_

_*pant pant* Okay…now that that's out of the way…_

_Thank you…a lot of people who reviewed :| *Big breath* angelrider13, MarcoAce, UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS, Ailei-chan, Seachell13, AliceLaw, camierose, lilTexanSweetheart, Taco Child, GreenDrkness._

_And special thanks to Pterokitty. Glad I can make you laugh :D and to M. Mellow who pointed out a grammar mistake, thanks, I realize I have awful grammar so it helps when I have a few people point it out so I can edit it later :D_

_And…ON WITH THE CHAPTER_

**Chapter 8. Whitebeard's New Second Division Commander**

"Cheers! To our newest brother, Portgas D. Ace!"

There were cheers and even a few drunken whistles, Minako chuckled as she held out her bottle to the air. Chibi baa'd and waved his stubby horns around, as if he were celebrating as well.

Ace had finally earned the mark of the Whitebeard pirates, and willingly too! The boy grinned and showed off the tattoo on his bare back, earning more cheers. Marco walked over and gave him a pat on the back and a bottle of rum.

"Thanks, guys!" Ace yelled, tearing up a bit, "I'll be the best Whitebeard pirate ever, you'll see!" More cheers ensued, Minako laughed as she heard drunken music playing.

Perhaps things won't be so bad with him there after all…

**XxXxXx**

"So, you've been here longer than me, right? Are you sure it's okay?" Ace asked a big man named Teach, who was eating cherry pies like there was no tomorrow. He and Luffy would get along great…

Teach laughed heartily, "It's time, don't worry about it! I don't have time for that kind of ambition, anyway!" Teach shot a glance at Minako, who was sitting at her usual table with her usual friends.

"Minako was asked to be the Second Division Commander at first, but she refused." He said, chomping on another pie. Ace raised a brow, "Why would she do that?" Teach shrugged and swallowed a pie whole, "Something about 'too much pressure' or whatnot. Besides, she's the type of person that would scare the shit out of her division anyway, should she have accepted the role." He took another bite and grinned, "So go ahead, Commander Ace!"

**XxXxXx**

Minako looked out at the stars and sighed quietly, Chibi was taking a nap, curled around her legs like a snake. She smiled gently, and looked back out. The sky was clear today, which was always an event considering the Grand Line's weather. Minako loved the cloudless nights, they reminded her of the time she and her father would go out and watch the stars together when she was young. She sighed, of course, that was a long time ago. And she didn't know anyone on board that would be willing to sit around and look at the stars, Haruta and Izo might…but they were always too busy. She looked down, focusing on Chibi's jagged horn stubs.

"You know, a normal person would go to sleep at this time of night." Minako eyes snapped upward, she snorted and looked back out to the ocean. "I'm hardly considered 'normal' anymore." She said, Ace chuckled and walked next to her.

"So why are you up?" She asked, not looking at him. Ace shrugged, "I was about to ask you the same thing." He chuckled a bit and said, "Thatch snores. Now you answer." Minako laughed softly and looked down.

"Do…" She hesitated, "Do you have a family other than us?" Ace raised a brow at the strange question and slowly nodded. "I have a kid brother." She sighed jealously. "Why? Do you?" He asked curiously. Minako shook her head. Ace blinked, "Really? Not even an aunt or uncle?" She shook her head again. "My parents had no siblings and my grandparents died before I was born." Ace smiled empathetically.

She sighed and looked up, "When I was younger, my dad and I would go outside and check out the constellations… he told me they were like ancient storytellers." Ace looked up into the sky and smiled again.

"Do you think you can pass on the stories?" Minako blinked, finally looking at him. He seemed genuine in his request. She nodded and pointed to a bright star.

"Do you see the north star?" She traced her finger down to a line of more stars, "It's the edge of the handle on the Little Dipper. Legend says there was once a penniless little girl who had a very ill mother. The mother had become dehydrated and needed water so the girl ran to a well about a mile from the house.

"When she got there, she filled the water into a small, wooden dipper, and ran as quickly as she could back to the house. On her way there she saw a stray dog, she gave it some of her water selflessly and ran again, not noticing that the dipper had changed silver.

"On the road again she found a thirsty beggar who, at the sight of her dipper, begged for some water. The girl hesitated for a moment and let him have a sip from the water and ran faster to her house, not noticing the dipper had turned bronze.

"The girl had become very thirsty on the road and looked longingly at the water inside the dipper. She had been running for hours and had nothing to drink, but she knew there was barely any more water inside the small dipper, so she continued running without taking even one sip.

"When she got home, the girl quickly rushed to her mother and put it to the woman's lip. Miraculously, the water glimmered and the dipper turned pure gold! The mother instantly became well and strong again, and the dipper floated up to the sky, beyond the house, and into the stars."

Ace smiled at her, "That's a nice story. Sappy, but nice." Minako blushed a bit and looked away, "My father tells it much better…" She murmured.

"…"

Minako blinked and looked at Ace…who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Wha? You can't sleep on your bed?!"

**End of Chapter 8.**

_And thus the chapter ends with Ace having a narcolepsy fit jus after Minako's touching tale XD_

_Oh and I'm thinking of having a love triangle on this story…Ace, Minako and I'm not telling you who. Can you please tell me if you think that's all right before I do something really stupid ^^" _


End file.
